clockwithoutafacefandomcom-20200213-history
"Residents' Colors"
Colors may be part of the system of clues in TCWAF. Several residents of the Ternky Tower have color words in their names (Amber, Rosa, Grey). Examining each resident's name, to see whether each person might be associated with a distinctive color, could assist in locating or assigning clues. The following list also reflects the nascent theory (see Doc's and Mayorsara's comments on Tweleve) that many clues point to adding or subtracting an individual letter from a word or phrase. Still not sure what will happen with all of these lost and found letters, but input is welcome - feel free to add color allusions, and to share ideas about where these "hue" hints might lead Matching colors and residents' names *'Bevel Ternky' - Within this name, letters for the word "beryl" can be found. Beryl is a colorless mineral, but when natural impurities are introduced, it becomes a precious gem. Emeralds are a form of beryl, as are aquamarines. Red beryl and golden beryl are also precious stones. If the letter "A" were added to the name, the color "TE(A)L" could be made from letters in this name. Adding a "G" would allow the word "(G)REEN". *'Paul K. Quello' - With the additions of a C or a Y, the words "PU©E" or "(Y)ELLOW" (counting the two letters "U" in the name as "Double U"). The word "PALE" can also be found in the name. *'Ida Mayfield' - The name can be scrambled to make the words "A FAY DID LIME." (Could be interpreted as, "A faded lime.") Also within the letters of the name are "MAI(Z)E", "(T)EAL", "FLAME", "YAM", "LEAF", and "FADED". I realize colors may not be the first things that come to mind when you see the words "yam" and "leaf", but it's too early to eliminate potential clues in this thread. At one point, Dodge refers to Ida as Linda. If this first name is substituted in the anagram, the word "MANILLA" is possible. *'General Klobberduck' - A color bonanza: "RED BLACK BLUE GREEN" are all found within this name without repeating any letters (letters K and O are left over). "ECRU" and "DUN" are also possible. *'Munari Bakula '- One possible anagram: "I AM AUBURN + LAK". Other potential color clues in this name "UMB(E)R", "BLA©K", "BARK". *'Amber & Jamie Kaulken '- "AMBER", "LAKE", "KALE" and "BLA©K". (Too bad the Black Sea is out of the range of the treasure hunt. I suppose it could still be a clue of some kind.) *'Jigsy Squonk' - I didn't see any color words leap off the page when I examined this name or its anagrams. People on the HitContests website discovered a website for a fake (in my opinion) 1911 book that purported to describe the Squonk as a mythical beast of the woodlands of western PA. When trapped, the creature will literally dissolve into tears. Using that clue, I fed the phrase "Tears of a Clown" into the anagram maker. Possible color related clues: "COLORFAST" or "A FEW COLORANTS" or "A FAWNEST COLOR". *'Bert d'Grnp' - Part of my reason for examing the names of all residents was my guess that there is an intention to add two letters "E" to Bert's last name so it would read "Greenp" or "green pea". Without any additions, the word "RED" can be found within the name. Note: Bert's apartment is all in shades of black, white and grey except for the area he calls his "talking room". Is this a hint that colors "talk" to the reader throughout the book? *'Vera Mazel/Josie Grey' - "GREY", "SILVER", "MAIZE" AND "ORA(N)GE". *'Sigfried Plumpjack' - "RED", "PLUM", "JADE". *'Rosa Tse-Levy' - "ROSE" and "TEAL". *'Krieger Manzarek' - "GREEN". *'Travis Pupkin' - "PINK". Comments and theories about a "system" of colors Does each person have a "signature" that can be traced to items within their color scheme?